Michael Gold
| birth_place = Lower East Side, New York City | death_date = May | death_place = Terra Linda, San Rafael, California | nationality = American | religion = atheist | residence = | parents = | spouse = | children = | relatives = Max Granich (brother), George Granich (brother), Grace Granich (sister-in-law) | occupation = editor, author, literary critic | profession = journalism | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = Proletarian literature | notableworks = Jews Without Money }} Michael '"'Mike"' Gold' (April 12, 1894 – May 14, 1967) was the pen name of Itzok Isaac Granich, a Jewish-American poet, novelist, and literary critic. Life Overview Gold's semi-autobiographical novel Jews Without Money (1930) was a bestseller. During the 1930s and 1940s Gold, a lifelong Communist, was considered the preeminent author and editor of U.S. proletarian literature. Youth Gold was born Itzok Isaac Granich, on the Lower East Side of New York City, to Romanian Jewish immigrant parents, Gittel (Schwartz) and Chaim Granich.Sanford Sternlicht, The Tenement Saga: The Lower East Side and Early Jewish American Writers, Terrace Books, 2004, p. 111. He had 2 brothers, Max and George. Career Gold published his earliest writings under the name "Irwin Granich". He reportedly took the pseudonym Michael Gold at the time of the Palmer Raids on radicals in 1919-1920, from a Jewish Civil War veteran whom he admired for having fought to "free the slaves."Barry Gross, "Michael Gold (1893-1967)", The Heath Anthology of American Literature, ed. Paul Lauter, 5th edition. http://college.cengage.com/english/lauter/heath/4e/students/author_pages/modern/gold_mi.htmlEdd Applegate, American Naturalistic and Realistic Novelists: A biographical dictionary, Greenwood Press, 2002, 170. He was once romantically involved with Dorothy Day. Until his death he was an ardent supporter of the Bolshevik Revolution of 1917 and of the Soviet Union in all its phases. In 1922, Gold wrote: "The Russian Bolsheviks will leave the world a better place than Jesus left it. They will leave it on the threshold of the final victory—the poor will have bread and peace and culture in another generation, not churches and a swarm of lying parasite minister dogs, the legacy of Jesus.Mike Gold, "pdf copy The Jesus-Thinkers]", The Liberator 5:9, (September 1922), 12. Literary career The Masses, a socialist journal edited by Floyd Dell and Max Eastman, 1st published his writing in August 1914. "Three Whose Hatred Killed Them" is a poem about anarchists killed in a Lexington Avenue tenement by their own bomb. Gold praised their pure intentions. In 1921-1922 Gold and Claude McKay became Executive Editors of Eastman's magazine, The Liberator. In 1925 Gold visited Moscow. In 1926 he was a founding editor of The New Masses, which published leftist works and also set up radical theater groups. Gold served as editor-in-chief from 1928 to 1934. At both The Liberator and The New Masses, he favored publishing letters, poems, and fiction by ordinary workers over works by literary leftists of bourgeois backgrounds. One of the widely noted articles he wrote for The New Masses was "Gertrude Stein: A literary idiot". Here he charged that her works "resemble the monotonous gibberings of paranoiacs in the private wards of asylums.... The literary idiocy of Gertrude Stein only reflects the madness of the whole system of capitalist values. It is part of the signs of doom that are written largely everywhere on the walls of bourgeois society." In "Proletarian Realism" (1930), Gold said of Marcel Proust: "The worst example and the best of what we do not want to do is the spectacle of Proust, master-masturbator of the bourgeois literature."Mike Gold: A Literary Anthology, ed. Michael Folsom, New York: International Publishers, 1972, p. 206. He also assailed Pulitzer Prize winner Thornton Wilder in equally vitriolic terms. Gold worked on his novel, Jews Without Money,Mike Gold, Jews Without Money, New York: Horace Liveright, 1930. Reprinted by Carol & Graf, 2004. a fictionalized autobiography about growing up in the impoverished world of the Lower East Side, throughout the 1920s. Published in 1930, shortly after the onset of the Great Depression, it was an immediate success, going through many print-runs in its first years and being translated into over 14 languages. It became a prototype for the American proletarian novel.Rubin, Rachel (2000). Jewish Gangsters of Modern Literature, Chicago: University of Illinois Press The popularity of Jews Without Money made Gold a national figure and cultural commissar of the Communist Party USA. He was a daily columnist for its paper, the Daily Worker, until his death. Gold himself was fond of repeating a quote from the novel: "O workers' Revolution!... You are the true Messiah!"Quoted by Barbara Foley, Radical Representations: Politics and Form in U.S. Proletarian Fiction, 1929-1941, Duke University Press, 1993, p. 312. As a critic, Gold fiercely denounced left wing authors whom he held deviated from the Communist Party line. Among those he denounced were Albert Maltz and "renegade" Ernest Hemingway, who responded with "Go tell Mike Gold, Ernest Hemingway says he should go fuck himself." Carlos Baker, Ernest Hemingway: A Life, New York, Scribners, 1969, p. 459. Death Gold died in Terra Linda, San Rafael, California, from complications following a stroke. He was 73 years old."Michael Gold, Author, Is Dead," New York Times, May 15, 1967. Writing ''Jews without Money'' Jews without Money is set in a slum populated mainly by Jewish immigrants from Eastern Europe. The father of the hero is a painter who suffers from lead poisoning. When he falls from a scaffold, he is disabled and can no longer work. His business fails and the family is pushed into poverty. The wife has to seek work in a restaurant. Although he is a bright boy, young Michael decides he must leave school. On the final page of the book, the poor Jewish boy prays for the arrival of a Marxist worker's revolution that will emancipate the working class. In his Author's Note to the novel, Gold wrote: "I have told in my book a tale of Jewish poverty in one ghetto, that of New York. The same story can be of a hundred other ghettoes scattered over all the world. For centuries the Jew has lived in this universal ghetto." Recognition Gold's papers reside at the Tamiment Library and Robert F. Wagner Archives at New York University in New York City. Alice Neel painted his portrait after his death. Publications Poetry *[https://archive.org/details/ProletarianSongBookOfLyricsFromTheOperettaTheLastRevolution Proletarian Song Book of Lyrics from the Operetta "The Last Revolution"] (with J. Ramirez & Rudolph Liebich). Chicago: Local Chicago, Workers Party of America, 1920? Plays *''Money: A play in one act.'' New York: Samuel French, 1929. *''"Battle Hymn": A play in three acts, a prologue, and an epilogue'' (with Michael Blankfort). New York, Los Angeles, & London: Samuel French, 1936. Novels *''Jews Without Money.'' New York: Liveright, 1930; London: Noel Douglas, 1930. Short fiction *[https://archive.org/details/TheDamnedAgitatorAndOtherStories The Damned Agitator, and other stories.] Chicago: Daily Worker Publishing, 1925. Non-fiction *''Life of John Brown.'' Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1924. *''120 Million'' (essays). New York: International, 1929; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1971. *[https://archive.org/details/changeworld00goldrich Change the World!] New York: International, 1936; London: Lawrence & Wishart, 1937. *''The Hollow Men'' (criticism). New York: International 1941. *''David Burliuk: Artist-scholar, father of Russian futurism.'' New York: ACA Gallery, 1944. Juvenile *''Charlie Chaplin's Parade.'' New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1930. Collected editions *''The Mike Gold Reader.'' New York: International, 1954. *''Mike Gold: A literary anthology'' (edited by Michael Folsom). New York: International, 1972. Edited *''Rhymes for Our Times.'' With Bill Silverman and William Avstreih. Bronx, NY: Lodge 600, Jewish People's Fraternal Order of the International Workers Order, 1946. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Michael Gold, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 24, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References * Berman, Paul. "East Side Story: Mike Gold, the Communists, and the Jews," Radical America, vol. 17, no. 4 (July-Aug. 1983), pp. 39–53. * Bloom, James. Left Letters: The Culture Wars of Mike Gold and Joseph Freeman. Columbia University Press, 1992. * Booker, M. Keith, ed. Encyclopedia of Literature and Politics: Censorship, Revolution, and Writing A-Z. vols. Greenwood Publishing Group, 2005. * Foley, Barbara. Radical Representations: Politics and Form in U.S. Proletarian Fiction, 1929-1941. Duke University Press, 1993. * Pyros, John. Mike Gold: Dean of American Proletarian Literature. New York: Dramatika, 1979. * Rideout, Walter B. The Radical Novel in the United States: 1900-1954: Some Interrelations of Literature and Society. New York: Hill & Wang, 1966. * James A. Michener Art Museum: Bucks County Artists - Michael Gold * Rubin, Rachel (2000). 'J'ewish Gangsters of Modern Literature'', Chicago: University of Illinois Press.'' Notes External links ;Poems *"Surrender" in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922. ;Books *Michael Gold at Amazon.com ;About * Michael Gold at Spartacus Educational ;Etc. * Guide to the Grace Granich and Max Granich Papers, 1929-1998, Tamiment Library, New York University, New York City Category:1894 births Category:1967 deaths Category:20th-century American novelists Category:American atheists Category:American communists Category:American male journalists Category:American literary critics Category:American male novelists Category:American socialists Category:American people of Romanian-Jewish descent Category:Jewish atheists Category:Marxist journalists Category:Marxist writers Category:Members of the Communist Party USA Category:Writers from New York City Category:Jewish American novelists Category:Communist writers Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:American poets